Believe
by JemTmTraveler
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Believe' by Yellowcard. HarryDraco.


Believe by Yellowcard attacked and I've had it stuck in my head for a week. So this was born in about an hour. .'

Warnings: umm… terribly OOC? Mpreg if you look? First posted fanfic (which is really pathetic, now that I think about it)?

Flames will be read, laughed at, very possibly mocked, forwarded to all my friends for similar treatment and most likely used as confetti at graduation.

Disclaimer: Do I look rich, famous, and brilliant? So, no… I don't own it or my college debts would get paid off almost as fast as I get them and there would be muchly Harry/Draco.

Blond bordering on white hair blew gently in the wind, but the figure stood like a statue in front of the humble headstone, the only sign of life trickling in small silver paths down his pale face from those gray eyes… those gray eyes that held so little light. The war had ended, but what was the price?

Too much, Draco decided solemnly. "Damn it, you weren't supposed to come back for me. Why? Why would you do such a stupid, Griffindorish thing? Why don't you answer me, Potter?!"

But he knew. He knew the answers to all those questions, and it only served to hurt him more. He finally moved to sit carefully on the grass, back resting against the cool surface of the stone. "It's been two years, you know…"

----------------------2 years earlier----------------------

How had he been that stupid? Walking outside of St. Mungo's, freezing in fear at the sight of his father pointing his wand at him… hell, he had practically let himself get kidnapped. Now he was sitting in a dank cell waiting for judgment from the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Not like he didn't already have a good guess at the results pending, but torture was of course supposed to come first. Goodness knows why no one had come for that yet… he grimaced as he realized just how potent psychological warfare was as screams from other victims constantly taunted his ears with promises of pain.

He knew the identities that went with some of those screams. It just made it that much worse. Knowing your friends are being punished, raped, probably killed just beyond the tomb you were sure you were going to die in… he shivered at the thoughts that paraded through his mind at the images and knowledge that they were probably occurring somewhere in this Hell. Damn the accustics that made sure every sound could carry through the entire place and plague other "visiters".

Another scream, only slightly less familiar echoed hauntingly in his mind along with the others. Of course Potter had to have run into the Death Eater base on a self-appointed rescue mission, probably without telling anyone. Honestly, that boy could be so dumb sometimes, Draco huffed… but after hours under Crucio curse and similar tortures as his friends were probably experiencing, the look on Potter's face upon seeing he wasn't dead yet was comforting like a nightlight when you're four. All the terrible things just seemed to melt away before it. And then, Draco frowned, the boy had surrendered. Just like that. SURRENDERED! What was he Thinking?

Suddenly, it was quiet. Something had happened. Minutes stretched on like hours while the question of what teased Draco's brain mercilessly.

And then, like an angel, Harry was standing outside of his cell, opening the door, helping him up, giving assurances it was finally over, averting his eyes so Draco could not feel weakened by the fact he was bawling like a baby.

"How?" Draco finally choked out.

Harry just smiled and shrugged. "Donno, it just happened. But they're gone. They can't hurt anyone anymore. Everything is going to be alright. Oh, and you may want to cover your nose and mouth with this." A cloth was shoved into his hand and the blond's curious look didn't get any reaction from the brunette. A tug on his hand gently began his movement toward the long passage to the exit of Hell…

Burning! The stench attacked fiercely as they began running hand in hand down the mazelike passages in the old Riddle mansion and down the flights of stairs. "Should have known he wasn't going to go without trying to take us with him." Muttered the brunette, a strange light gleaming in his emerald eyes. Draco took that moment to almost trip down the stairs on an ill-nailed patch of carpet that was sticking up, save that Harry caught him and made sure he was ok before they resumed their frantic gait.

"Where were you?" Draco quietly asked as they neared the exit, flames engulfing nearly everything around them.

"Just downstairs… probably right below us now." Harry answered equally quietly.

"WHAT?!" Draco's legs stopped moving in shock and he stood stock still in the middle of the inferno.

Harry looked around them and whispered. "Everything is going to be alright. But there isn't time for this. GO!" And with that, Draco found himself being shoved outside the door of the mansion…and blacked out as his head came in contact with the ground.

When he came to, he looked at the burned out building and realized they had escaped . not a second too soon realized as the roof had caved in rather violently and the only thing left of the house was a bitter, black shell. Then icy horror shot through his veins as he looked around him at his friends, the Order, other students, Professors and realized that one person was not there. The one person who mattered.

-------------------present-------------------

"You shouldn't have done it. I really wasn't worth saving." Then his dejected tone took a harsh turn and he began berating the stone. "Bloody idiot. You were in the basement and ran all the way up a burning building to save me? What the hell were you thinking?"

He sighed dejectedly. "I think I told you I got married. Pansy's my best friend and can't handle anything having to do with sex after that night anyway. She loves our kids about as much as anyone could, but still insists they call her their aunt." He grinned sadly at the stone again. "You really would have loved them, Harry. They're beautiful… I brought pictures again. Maybe someday I'll have the courage to bring them to see you. Jamey's black hair is just like yours and Cissey's got your eyes... they have your smile too. So innocent in this world of pain. I just wish I could have told you before…" he gestured. "I was coming home from the appointment and had just found out."

"I wish you were here… I miss you, Harry." And with that, the young man smiled through his tears and walked back to his car.

_Everything is gonna be alright, be strong. Believe._

Like? Hate? Questions? Comments? Review, please? Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't too confusing.


End file.
